Vertebral compression fractures (“VCF”) involve the collapse of one or more vertebral bodies in the spine, and usually occurs in the lower vertebrae of the thoracic spine or the upper vertebrae of the lumbar spine. The anterior portion of the vertebral body is typically collapsed to a further extent than a posterior portion, resulting in a potentially wedge-shaped, compressed vertebral body, which may result in deformation of the normal alignment or curvature, e.g., lordosis, of the vertebral bodies in the affected area of the spine. VCF and/or related spinal deformities may initiate from, for example, metastatic diseases of the spine, trauma and/or osteoporosis. Until recently, doctors were limited in their treatment options for VCF and related spinal deformities.
One conventional minimally invasive surgical procedure for treating VCF includes a cannula or other access tool that is inserted through the posterior of the targeted vertebral body, usually through the pedicles in such procedures. In one procedure, generally referred to as vertebralplasty, a cannula or bone needle is passed through the soft tissue of the patient's back. Once positioned within the compressed vertebral body, a small amount of polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) or other orthopedic bone cement is pushed through the needle into the targeted vertebral body. Another such procedure, commonly known as vertebral augmentation, includes the deployment of a mechanical device or expansion of a balloon to create a space in a compressed vertebral body, and a suitable cement, such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) is inserted into the space. Still other conventional procedures involve a first phase of repositioning or restoring the original height of the vertebral body and consequent lordotic correction of the spinal curvature, and a second phase of augmenting, or adding material to the compressed vertebral body, to support or strengthen the compressed vertebral body.